


Just Like Them Horses

by topchop



Category: H1000C, Horror - Fandom, House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), Slashers - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Gen, Horse Play, Pet Play, Top!Reader, bottom!otis, ga!reader, reader has a strap on tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop
Summary: Breaking in a new stallion is hard work.





	Just Like Them Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my penis friends for helping me w/ ideas 4 this.

Horses can be a lot of work. Breaking one in can be a full time job. They’re fussy, they complain, and in the case of Otis, they bite.  
But it’s a rewarding process.

You drank in the sight of the infamous murderer, now rendered defenseless by your bonds. He was wearing tight, leather assless chaps, complimented by matching boots (no spurs, of course). He wore no proper top, but had leather straps across his chest. His hair hung over his eyes as he glared at you, a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth, teeth digging into his bit. Attached to his bit was a harness, which was tied to his own bedpost.  
You, on the other hand, wore nothing aside from a cowboy hat with some leather gloves and some boots (with spurs). You came equipped with all the necessary tools to break in a stallion: a rod, your trusty strap, and for rewards, a small remote. The matching vibrator? Already deep inside him.  
You reached out to stroke his hair, only to have him attempt to snap at you, growling. You grabbed his chin, tilting his eyes to meet yours.  
“Bad boy,” you scolded. “I’m not taking the bit off until you play nice.” He made a low, whining sound, bowing his his head for you to stroke his hair. You gently ran your fingers through, scraping at his scalp while he shivered. “Good boy,” you said, turning on the vibrator. He moaned, leaning into your touch. Glancing toward his crotch, you could see his member was already hard as a rock.  
“Let’s practice our tricks, Otis. Stand up.” He began to get on his feet, when you struck him with the rod, right on his exposed ass. Despite the gag, you could hear him shout, “aw, fuck!!” Language was against the rules, so you struck him again, this time resulting in a pitiful whimper.  
“Like a good horse,” you reminded him. This time, he remained on his knees, but lifted the front of his body up, leaning against the bed frame for support. He kept his arms bent, like a horse rearing up. You tapped his thighs, and he opened his legs, exposing his cock to you.  
You lifted up one foot, and gently set it against his balls, watching his eyes widen. You tilted his head up using the rod. “Don’t break eye contact,” you instructed.  
You pressed down gently, making sure to keep eye contact with him. He winced, eyes threatening to shut, but he remained good, even as you exerted more pressure. Finally, you took your boot off, and he gasped in relief.  
“Good boy,” you pet his head again, and turned the dial up. His eyes shut tight as he shivered, trying not to lose his balance. You kneeled down, and gently ran a gloved finger down his chest. He growled again, and in response, you pinched one of his nipples. He yelped, biting down hard on his bit as you began to rub both of his nipples, allowing the seams of your gloves to tease the tips. More drool escaped his mouth as you pinched them both roughly, before soothing them again with the flat of your thumbs.  
It was time he got another reward.  
You gently leaned closer, and locked up and down his chest, hands flat on his pecs. Then, you began to suck on his right nipple, teasing it with your teeth, licking the tip over and over. In your hands you felt every vibration of his purrs.  
You released his nipple, and admired its dark red shade. Then, you did the same to the other, mercilessly teasing the other with your thumb.  
He couldn’t take it anymore, and collapsed back onto all fours, shivering from the pleasure. You slapped his ass, before gently tugging at his bit.  
“You want it out, boy?”  
He nodded, whining again.  
You removed it, and he gasped, letting his tongue loll out. You tied the harness around his neck instead, and untied it from the bedpost. You walked over to his rear end, pulling the vibrator out.  
“Ready for a ride?”  
He mumbled out a confirmation.  
You smacked his ass.  
“Yeah, yeah!! Just fuck me!”  
You spread his cheeks, and plunged inside, nearly sending him on his elbows. You thrust hard, and powerfully, as he swore loudly at the pain and pleasure. You kicked him in the thigh for swearing, as you dug your nails into his pelvis, rocking him back and forth on your cock.  
“Faster, you fucking animal,” you spat at him, choking him as you both came closer. He bit into his lip, almost wishing for the bit back so he didn’t cut himself. You continued thrusting together, surely rocking the foundation of the house to her core.  
Finally, with one deep, pounding thrust, you both came, his seed spilling onto the wooden floorboards.  
You pulled out, and placed your hat on his head, sweating.  
“Can you untie me?” He asked.  
“Not yet,” you grinned, grabbing the bit. You grabbed his mouth, holding it open as you placed it back in, securing it. He glared at you, as if imagining how you’d look as taxidermy. In return you simply pulled him to his feet.  
“I ain’t done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always. Please drop a kudos if you make it this far. Contstructive criticism and requests are always welcome.


End file.
